happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twin Cats vs. A Mouse
Twin Cats vs. A Mouse is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Dap * Gemini Featuring * Cuckoo Lander * Baldy * Ms. Apples * Beat * Nimbus * Skie Appearances * Zee * Irin * Amp * Lumpy * Giggles * Petunia * Pisc * Dip and Dop Plot At midnight, Dap wakes up from his bed and goes to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. He then opens the fridge. Gem, who is sleeping beside the fridge, has her face hit by the fridge door. She wakes up and sees Dap carrying a bag of chips, so she pokes his head, making him look up to her. Dap giggles nervously and runs away as Gem chases him. Dap jumps to a sofa and hits an asleep Mini. Mini gets shocked and ends up hitting a wall, causing some plates to fall onto her. Some star symbols are circling around her head. Mini then shakes her head and sees Dap who waves at her. Mini then waves back at him without noticing him carrying a bag of chips. Mini continues her sleep until Gem hits her head with a frying pan. She yells at her twin sister that Dap stole a bag of chips. Mini becomes mad and chases the mouse. Dap sees that the twin cats are chasing him, so he runs away as fast as he can. Dap goes to Cuckoo Lander's bedroom and hides under her bed. The twin cats try to search for the mouse without making any sounds. Mini puts her hand under Cuckoo Lander's bed. Dap sees her hand and puts a mouse trap on her, causing the mouse trap to snap Mini's hand. Mini wants to scream but she can't because Cuckoo Lander is sleeping. Dap then snaps Gem with a bear trap, making Gem cry and want to scream. They both end up panicking. With no other choice, both end up screaming loudly. Cuckoo Lander wakes up and glares angrily at the twin cats, then she kicks them from her bedroom. Dap sneaks up to the outside and goes to town, while the twin cats are inside some trash. At town, Baldy eats a sandwich from his lunch box. Dap jumps onto him and hides inside his lunch box, causing him to get confused. The twin cats stop near Baldy and ask him if he saw Dap, but he doesn't "know" who Dap is, so the twin cats split up, with Gem going to a beauty shop and Mini going to a bakery. When he opens his lunch box nervously, Baldy sees Dap eating a bag of chips that he stole and laughing at him. Baldy rubs his eyes in shock as he can't believe that he's capable of seeing an "imaginary" mouse, but when he tells Ms. Apples who passes by about it, she sees nothing except Baldy and his lunch box. She thinks that Baldy is crazy, but he tries to convince her that he's seeing an "imaginary" mouse. Ms. Apples just rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving the half-insane Baldy. Meanwhile at the beauty shop, Gem looks around while Giggles mumbles at her as she annoys her. Petunia sees some make-ups and dresses lying on the floor as well as some dirty traces. Petunia begins panicking due to her OCD kicking in. So, she goes to clean them up. Once everything's clean, she sighs in relief. However, Gem throws some girly items to the floor. Petunia and Giggles become angry and yell at her, however Gem doesn't hear them due to her being too busy searching for Dap. The girly girls then kick her into a pile of trash. Gem blows raspberry at them and walks away. Later at the bakery, Mini is eating some bread while flirting with Beat who works as a baker. Gem sees that her twin sister is eating instead of searching. She becomes angry and goes inside, then hits Mini's head with a rolling pin and pulls her somewhere. Meanwhile, Dap is eating a bag of chips at an amusement park. Nimbus hears some cracking noises, so he closes his ears. He walks away only to get bumped by a plank of wood, causing him to fall into a bucket of water that is filled with hungry turtles. The hungry turtles eat Nimbus alive. Meanwhile, the twin cats arrive at the amusement park and see Dap. Dap becomes so surprised he runs away again. Mini chases him but Gem kicks her off into an arcade game, "Shooting Cats". Mini's head crashes through the wood. She's confused but then a shotgun is fired at her, making her head explode into pieces of pink confetti. The scene changes to show Zee who is holding the shotgun while Irin is amazed by him. Lumpy gives a big teddy bear to him. Zee then gives it to Irin and Irin loves it, while Amp is envious of Zee from far away. Back at Gem, she's still chasing Dap until she gets slipped by a banana peel. Dap laughs at her, causing Gem to get enraged. She drives a bumper car and goes for Dap, but Lumpy looks angrily at her. So, Gem pays him with some money and drives away. Dap looks at her and then runs quickly. Gem almost catches him only to get hit by a sign. She falls on the ground while the bumper car stops. Dap goes to the bumper car and drives it. Gem stands up and gets shocked when she sees the bumper car going towards her. She runs away but gets slipped by a banana peel again, making the bumper car skin her. Gem stands up and looks at her whole body that is now furless. Dap then laughs at her loudly and rolls on the ground, but Gem grabs him and laughs, causing Dap to gulp in fear. When Baldy passes by, he suddenly sees the furless Gem and falls in love with her. Gem looks at him and runs away as she's disgusted by his appearance, but Baldy holds her tail, making Gem unable to run away. He then kisses her. Dap is also disgusted by Baldy. He grabs a mallet and hits Baldy with it several times. Baldy now has a large bump on his head and his teeth get crooked. He then walks away and ends up falling into the sea. Gem feels happy and shakes hands with Dap, but after doing so, she sees a dynamite glued on her hand. The dynamite explodes, making Gem's face turn black. Later at Hotel Transylvania, Dap arrives at the door and sighs in relief after running away from the twin cats. When he opens the door, Gem appears in front of him and smashes him with a hammer, but a loud smacking sound is heard behind her, causing her to shatter into thousands of pieces. Dap sees that Dip and Dop are holding a wooden bat. The trio hug each other and walk to their mousehole. Meanwhile, Pisc spits some water at Gem and laughs at her fate. Deaths *Nimbus is eaten alive by hungry turtles. *Mini's head explodes from being shot by a shotgun. *Baldy falls into the sea. *Gem shatters into thousands of pieces. Injuries *Gem's face is hit by a fridge door, her hand is snapped by a bear trap, she's hit by a sign and falls on the ground, her body gets skinned by a bumper car, and then gets blown up by a dynamite. *Mini is stomped on by Dap, hits a wall in shock, gets hit by a frying pan, has her hand snapped by a mouse trap, gets hit by a rolling pin, and then crashes into a wooden wall. *Baldy gets hit by a mallet several times. *Dap is smashed by a hammer. Trivia *This marks the first debut of Mini and Pisc. * Skie can be seen putting some dynamites into some bread. This is probably going to be a part of a new episode. *Despite being "imaginary" friends, Gemini and Dap can do anything to other non-imaginary characters, such as smashing them, talking to them, flirting with them, etc. Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Fan Episodes